The Last Kakera
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Petit OS, centré sur le nouveau drama de Death Note.


**Titre : The Last Kakera**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio XD**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

 **Attention !**

 **Cet OS est basé sur le nouveau drama de Death Note et non sur l'histoire originale.**

 **Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ici, je parle de Near au féminin, que les personnalités changent et... de deux, trois autres détails, qui risque peut-être de vous surprendre.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **The Last Kakera**

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai très vite.

-Oui. »

Near regarda son tuteur droit dans les yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Watari, chargeant les derniers bagages dans son immense limousine.

Elle eut alors un pincement au cœur, en songeant qu'elle devrait attendre encore une fois leurs retour, sans même pouvoir agir.

« L...

-Quoi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux referma son ordinateur, avant de prendre une compote si gentiment laissée de côté, par son majordome.

Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de sa cadette, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas prendre le risque de l'exposer à Kira.

C'était trop tôt... et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, elle non plus...

« On en a déjà discuté.

-Mais... ! Avec Mello, nous pourrions... !

-Near. »

Attrapant une nouvelle chemise au vol, Lawliet s'approcha de la plus jeune, pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Avec un sourire, il poursuivit alors d'un ton, qui se voulait rassurant :

« Cette affaire pourrait bien être la plus difficile à résoudre, à laquelle j'ai eu à faire jusqu'à présent.

-Je le sais bien, mais rien ne te résiste, alors...

-Alors, tu dois rester ici avec Mello et ne pas t'en faire. »

Prise de court, l'enfant prit une mine boudeuse, avant de lancer un regard suppliant à l'homme âgé, qui venait prévenir son _grand-frère_ que la voiture était fin prête, pour les emmener jusqu'à l'aéroport.

 _« L'avion... quel ennui ! »_

« Je vois...

-Je suis désolée. »

Ah non ! Elle ne pouvait qu'en même pas le laisser gagner et le laisser partir comme ça !

C'était inadmissible, il fallait trouver une excuse !

« Attends !

-Hm ? »

La jeune fille s'était alors presque jetée sur son tuteur, pour le retenir par la manche.

Une excuse, il lui fallait une excuse...

« Attends ! J'aimerais te confier quelque chose, avant ton départ. »

Le jeune adulte soupira, avant d'observer sa _disciple_ avec attention.

Bon... celle-ci devait encore avoir un plan en tête, pour l'empêcher de partir...

Néanmoins, il finit tout de même par acquiescer :

« D'accord, mais fais vite. L'avion part dans une heure.

-Oui ! »

Avec un sourire, Near s'éloigna de la voiture, jusqu'à franchir le seuil de la porte du grand manoir, ou une multitude de nouveaux puzzles l'attendaient déjà avec impatience.

Et parmi eux...

« Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Alors, L avait tenu sa promesse et le lui avait fait faire finalement.

Elle était tellement heureuse !

 _« Pitoyable... »_

« Je dois me dépêcher ! »

Pressée, elle s'empara alors de la boîte en question, avant de retourner auprès des deux adultes, l'attendant.

Et si l'un fût surpris, l'autre trouva la scène tout à fait émouvante.

« C'est...

-Emporte-le avec toi et... finis-le, une fois que tu auras attrapé Kira. »

Le Grand Détective n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Le puzzle de milles et une pièces blanches, orné du signe _L,_ que son _Assistante_ lui avait tant de fois réclamé...

Elle le lui offrait vraiment, en guise de cadeau de départ ?

« Me... merci, mais...

-Fais attention à toi, une fois sur place. »

L rougit violemment, avant de se tourner vers Watari, qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre, lui aussi !

« Porte-toi bien aussi... et veille sur Mello. Qu'il n'essaie pas de t'influencer, durant mon absence.

-Promis ! »

Near lui sourit alors, en retour.

Elle avait gagné...

« Quel audace !

-Watari, démarrez.

-Très bien ! »

La jeune fille recula alors un peu, tandis que son tuteur lui faisait un dernier geste de la main.

D'ici quelques heures, il serait à l'autre du bout du monde après tout...

« Bon voyage ! »

Et... le Grand Détective était finalement parti, laissant sa protégé livrée à elle-même.

Et si le sourire était au rendez-vous quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci vira bien vite au cauchemar...

 _« Quelle tête à claque... »_

« Tais-toi... »

 _« Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu de nous ! »_

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » s'écria t-elle alors, sans crier garde, à peine fût-elle rentrée au manoir.

Elle avait envie de hurler... !

De tout casser !

 _« C'est dommage... tu aurais pu lui être utile pourtant. »_

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Furieuse, elle trouva finalement l'objet de sa recherche, assis sur l'un des canapés de la pièce principale...

Et le jeta aussi loin qu'elle le put, tout en l'injuriant !

« JE NE SUIS PAS TOI ! PAS TOI ! »

Hélas, seuls les yeux au regard glacial de sa poupée, lui répondirent.

Ca n'allait pas... ça n'allait pas du tout... !

« Pardon... » la supplia t-elle alors, les yeux larmoyants, avant de ramper sur le sol pour la récupérer et de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put, entre ses bras.

« Pardon Mello ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

 _« Ah la la... »_

Comme si les choses étaient aussi simples...

* * *

Arrivé à l'aéroport, L songea un instant à sa _petite soeur_ , avant de monter en première classe.

Avait-il... finalement bien fait... ?

« Watari...

-Hm ? » gémit alors le papy, entre deux papiers à remplir.

Il était rare de voir le meilleur enquêteur au monde s'inquiéter pour quelque chose...

« Est-ce que je fais bien, de la laisser livrer ainsi à elle-même ?

-Ah... »

Le plus âgé ne sût exactement que répondre à cela, voyant l'air inquiet de son protégé.

La situation... était quelque peu spéciale, dirait-on...

« Je ne sais pas...

-Je vois... »

Alors, voilà encore une chose, à laquelle il devrait peut-être se remettre en question, à l'avenir...

Quelle cruelle fatalité...

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Je sens certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices perdu(e)s, alors je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose :**

 **Dans le drama de Death note, il est vraiment question d'un renouveau de l'histoire originale, que nous connaissons déjà tous par cœur, pour la faire tenir en une bonne dizaine d'épisodes (que personnellement, j'adore).**

 **Ainsi, la Wammy's House disparaît et Near devient le seul... ou plutôt la _seule_ dans ce cadre, à pouvoir succéder à L et vit donc dans son manoir en Angleterre, en compagnie de celui-ci et de Watari.**

 **Et autant vous dire qu'un lien c'est vraiment tissé entre les deux dans cette version...**

 **Et pour en venir à Mello... les choses sont assez complexes.**

 **Je n'ai pas envie de vous spoiler d'avantage, je vais plutôt me taire et vous laisser découvrir de quoi il en retourne par vous-même.**

 **La seule chose que je peux vous affirmer en tout cas, c'est que la version féminine de Near est à elle seule, un argument de poids pour regarder la série avec acteurs jusqu'au bout.**

 **Elle est... incroyable.**

 **Puis, j'avais déjà émis l'hypothèse que Near puisse être une fille dans la version originale, vu que c'est l'opposé de Mello qui est efféminé et qu'il porte des vêtements amples...**

 **Mais là pour le coup, on a vraiment envie d'y croire et ça fait réfléchir.**

 **Bon, voilà, assez parlé...**

 **Votre avis, sur cet OS ? ;)**


End file.
